


Banal'ras

by FoundlingMother



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of Fen'Harel, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood Magic, Established Relationship, M/M, Magisters, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Tevinter Imperium, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Unhappy Ending, Warning: Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundlingMother/pseuds/FoundlingMother
Summary: "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness."Thor discovers the secrets and lies of House Odin, Archons of Tevinter, too late.





	Banal'ras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way back at the end of April, I said I would turn [this](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/post/173467116809/toomanylokifeels-foundlingmother) [conversation](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/post/173467355884/toomanylokifeels-taranoire-reblogged-your) between [taranoire](http://taranoire.tumblr.com/), [toomanylokifeels](http://toomanylokifeels.tumblr.com/), and myself into a fic. This is that fic.
> 
> There are key terms in the end notes.

Loki abhors heat. Summers in Minrathous are a torment. The temperature. The humidity. Loki despises it all. It’s why he refuses to ever set foot on Seheron. Even spotting it on a clear day, past the bay, merely a serpentine line across the horizon, sickens him.

Thor knows these things about Loki, so it does not shock him to find his brother splayed across the silk sheets covering his mattress, entirely nude. It’s a welcome surprise, however, after the dull afternoon wasted with Livia Herathinos, his betrothed.

His eyes sweep over the feast of pale flesh, lingering on the lean, toned chest, the flaccid cock nestled in a bed of dark curls, and the long, delicate-looking legs that can lock Thor, for all his strength, in place.

Loki knows he’s being studied. He runs his fingers over his torso, up his neck, finally brushing them through his damp, black hair. Thor takes Loki’s silent gesture as invitation, crossing to the foot of the bed.

Those long legs flex. Thor preppers light kisses over them, starting at the ankle, moving up to the knee, worshipping. His cock begins to stir within the confines of his trousers.

Loki releases a pitiful sound. “No. It’s excessively hot,” he whines.

Thor glances up from his ministrations, appraising Loki’s flushed cheeks. He sighs.

“Come here.” Loki crooks a finger at Thor. He crawls over Loki, leaving space for air to flow between them except where their lips meet. The kiss is wet, desperate, and over quickly. Loki draws away, even redder.

Thor yelps, his prick suddenly freezing. He rolls away from Loki, looking back at his brother’s amused face. Ice evaporates from the palm of his hand. “Accept my ‘no’ with more grace in the future.”

“If I had any talent with ice spells, you would have reason to remove that smug expression, brother,” Thor warns.

Loki pouts. “And replace it with one of bliss. Would that you could freeze me. Would that I could freeze myself. This weather is contemptible,” he complains, going boneless against the sheets.

Thor hums. “And inconvenient.”

“You should have taken advantage of the whore Odin’s gifted you.”

“I could drink the beer of Ferelden Dog Lord’s, but I’ve tasted Sun Blonde Vint-1.” Thor curls close to breathe against the shell of Loki’s ear. “No other will ever taste so fine, nor feel so intoxicating. Nothing could compare.”

“I have a suspicion you’re not talking about alcohol, brother.”

“Clever, as always, amatus.”

Loki preens.

“Poor Livia,” he begins, sounding anything but sympathetic. “She seems unable to hold the interest of any man. You would rather fuck your brother, and Dorian Pavus, if rumors are to be believed, passed her over for Qunari cock.”

Thor laughs, ignoring the inkling of pity he feels for the woman. Better for her that he abates Loki’s jealousy. “I’m not certain which scandal would be more embarrassing.”

“The Qunari’s cock would, no doubt, draw more disgusted curiosity,” Loki muses.

“If you’re curious about Qunari cock, brother, you’ll have to venture into Seheron.”

“Never,” Loki hisses, kicking Thor’s thigh. Thor chuckles. He twists an inky curl around his forefinger, smelling the citrus perfume. Loki cranes his neck, brushing their noses together.

“Never doubt that I love you.”

Thor presses himself upward, hovering over Loki. “What brought on—”

The gong for dinner sounds. Loki groans, slipping from the mattress in a move simultaneously graceful and lazy. He crosses to the vanity, body bathed in the light of the setting sun. Pink and perfect.

“Are you aware of any company?”

Thor stands. “No.” He watches Loki slip a flowing, black and gold robe over his shoulders, fastening the garment at the waist. He piles his curls atop his head in a bun.

Thor slides up behind him, ducking his head to mouth at the exposed neck. He celebrates the little puff of air Loki exhales, skating his fingers across the silky fabric protecting Loki’s modesty.

“Mother will send someone to fetch us if we’re delayed,” Loki reminds him, a tad breathless.

Thor presses a final kiss into Loki’s hair behind his ear. “Later?”

Loki twines their fingers together over his abdomen, giving Thor’s hand a squeeze. “Of course.”

* * *

Dinner does not involve company, but Frigga inquires about Odin’s earlier meeting with Magister Varas.

“The Magisterium grows concerned with each report on elven disappearances. An entire slum of Liberati in Vol Dorma vanished into the night, if reports are accurate.”

“The Inquisition did warn us. The Agents of Fen'Harel are recruiting,” Frigga muses.

Thor traces the pout of Loki’s mouth with his eyes. Honey glistens on his bottom lip. His tongue swipes away the sugar, and the corner of his mouth twitches. Thor’s gaze lifts to meet coquettish eyes.

“We will need allies, Odin,” Frigga insists, drawing Thor’s attention. “The South may be backward in its thinking, but we cannot face an army alone, not when our Northern border remains threatened by the Qunari.”

“And I suppose you have suggestions.”

“Maevaris Tilani extended our family an invitation to her party at her estate in Qarinus. We should attend. Her greatest ally in the Magisterium is Magister Pavus. He knows the Southern Divine personally. They both worked with the Inquisition.”

Loki hums in agreement. “Do not forget, Magister Tilani has connections in the Free Marches, as well. Viscount Tethras is a force to be reckoned with, and he, too, aided the Inquisition.”

“I’ve heard many among the dwarven Ambassadoria will be in attendance,” Thor announces, grinning around a bite of food.

Odin’s brow furrows. “Securing an alliance with Magister Tilani will be difficult. She values her principles, and her wealth allows her never to compromise them.” He leans back in his seat. “Perhaps Loki should remain here. His unfortunate habits may prove detrimental.”

“You are referring my skill with blood magic, are you not? You needn’t worry. I believe Magister Tilani objects to the practice of drawing blood not one’s own to fuel a spell.”

“If she does not object from a moral standpoint, she ought to as a powerful and respectable mage. Only the weak require the crutch you call a ‘skill’.”

“Odin,” Frigga admonishes.

“I should think your involvement in the assassination of her lover would render impossible any alliance my blood magic might upset.” Loki spears a honey-roasted fig, popping the morsel between his lips. Frigga gasps. Thor’s stomach sinks. “I wonder if Magister Tilani knows you altered guard patrols on the afternoon of Thorold Tethras’ demise,” Loki sneers around his mouthful.

“Is that true, Odin?” Frigga demands.

Flames consume Loki’s plate. The ornate, painted metal blisters. Loki blinks at the smoldering remains. Protectiveness surges through Thor. He clenches his fist, lightning sparking over his knuckles.

“You are excused,” Odin commands. “Make yourself scarce, boy. If I see you, you will know the true meaning of regret.”

Loki does not hesitate. He glides from the room. None of the tension dissipates. Odin’s scowl deepens, and a charge lingers around Thor. Frigga taps her fork against her plate, eyes locked on Odin.

Thor hurries through the remainder of his meal. “With your permission, father, I would take my leave.”

“Go.”

“Goodnight, lepus.”

Passing through the doorway, Thor hears Frigga ask, “Why, Odin? Why would you allow the Magisters to assassinate Orzammar’s representative?”

* * *

Fingers close around Thor’s wrist, tugging him into the shadows and into a kiss. It takes a moment for Thor to register the taste of Loki’s tongue, sweetened by honey, twining with his own. He crowds Loki against the backside of a pillar. Loki hikes a calf around Thor’s waist. Thor grasps both of Loki’s sinuous legs, lifting his brother, dominating their kiss. He trails his lips down Loki’s neck, nipping over his shoulder and collarbone where his robe has slipped. Loki gasps.

Footsteps echo through the hall. Thor covers Loki’s mouth with his palm, burying his nose in Loki’s neck and counting each slow, silent breath.

“We’ll have to chip away the scorch marks and repaint the plate,” one slave mutters to another, passing Loki and Thor’s pillar. Loki rocks his hips forward. Their cocks press together. Thor bites him where his neck and shoulder meet. He feels Loki breathe hotly against his palm.

The footsteps fade.

Loki brushes Thor’s hand away, winds an arm around Thor’s neck, and draws himself into Thor’s space. “Bed,” he pants against Thor's ear.

“Yours,” Thor agrees.

* * *

Thor expects the room to be empty. He nearly sweeps Loki up to have him against the door, a suitable reward for the stunt he pulled in the hallway.

“What are you doing here?” Loki demands.

Loki’s room is not empty. An elf stands, shocked and frozen, to one side of the bed. Thor does not recognize him, but he must be a slave. Perhaps a new purchase.

The elf’s eyes flick between Thor and Loki. He swallows, glancing down at the floor, his neck bowed. “Forgive me, my lords. I was sent to see the plants have water.” He gestures to the vase of flowers—a bouquet Thor procured and had delivered anonymously—on the table beside Loki’s bed.

“Get out,” Loki hisses.

The elf trips over himself leaving.

Thor watches the exit until the doors slot shut. “You needn’t be so rude, brother. You are returned early from dinner, and he was only doing his duty.”

Loki barks a short laugh. “I am certain.”

“He would not dare to steal anything,” Thor says, looking about the room.

Loki hums, running a finger over the soft petal of a flower. Thor watches his black lacquered nail trace down the thorny, green stem.

“They are slaves, Thor.”

Thor’s eyebrows draw together. “Yes, I know—”

“They do not care that you are polite to them. They have been stripped of all power and autonomy. Say ‘please’ and ‘thank you’ all you like, it does not change reality.”

“I know that,” Thor insists, gut clenching.

“You could dress them in the finest garments, train them in all manner of incredible magics, and yet you own them, you use them, and they know it.”

Thor catches himself holding his breath. “Loki—”

“Close the balcony door, brother.”

Thor hesitates. A cool breeze ruffles the robe around Loki’s ankles. His brother shivers. Thor crosses the room.

“If they could, they would slit your throat in the night.”

Thor closes the doors, feeling the wards thrum to life. “Is that why you have so many protective spells cast around your chambers?” he wonders, shoving down the vague sensation of nausea, and turning.

Loki releases his hair, letting ringlets cascade just past his pale, naked shoulders. He glows, bathed in moonlight.

Thor’s mouth goes dry.

Loki gazes over his shoulder at Thor. “One reason,” he whispers, grin spreading. His teeth flash brilliantly. “I can think of another. Can you?”

“Yes,” Thor groans sometime later, thrusting, Loki’s legs binding him ever closer, deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't write smut, dear readers, so we've got an M rating, rather than an E rating. This chapter's as lovey-dovey as you can expect from this fic! >:D
> 
> Check out [taranoire](http://taranoire.tumblr.com/) and [toomanylokifeels](http://toomanylokifeels.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Key Terms:  
> Tevinter Imperium - The nation our story takes place in. It's a magocracy, which means it's governed by and privileges mages, unlike any other nation in Thedas (indeed, most of Southern Thedas lock mages away in towers their entire lives.  
> Seheron - An island off the coast of Tevinter. Tevinter and the Qunari have a long-standing dispute over who owns it.  
> Qunari - This is both the general term for a race of ox-like humanoids, and the term for people who follow the Qun, which is a religion, a system of government, a system of social order, etc. They are from Par Vollen, but are spreading into Northern Thedas, especially Rivain and Tevinter. People who follow the Qun can be of any race. Qunari who do not follow the Qun are Tal-Vashoth, but Humans, Elves, and Dwarves don't always make this distinction. It is the people who follow the Qun that Tevinter is at war with, though the Tal-Vashoth and Tevinter don't care for each other.  
> Ferelden (Dog Lords) - Ferelden is one of the nations in Southern Thedas. They're known for their giant war dogs called Mabaris. Calling Ferelden's Dog Lords is mockingly referencing this.  
> Amatus - It's a term of endearment for a lover in Tevene, the language of Tevinter.  
> Magisters and the Magisterium - The Magisterium is the upper house of the Imperial Senate, the legislative body of Tevinter, and the only house in the Senate with any power to make laws. Magisters are the people who serve in the house. They're very wealthy and powerful mages. Power grabs in the Magisterium are often deadly affairs.  
> Archons - Tevinter's executive. Odin is the current Archon of Tevinter, and Thor is his Magisterium-approved heir.  
> Liberati - Tevinter society is highly stratified. The classes are Soporati (common folk without magic), Laetans (mages born into Soporati families), and Altus (dynastic mage families and Tevinter's nobility). Then there are slaves, with a subclass for those who were slaves, but have been set free. That's the Liberati.  
> The Inquisition - Some cataclysmic shit was going down, and all the power systems in Thedas were jacking off (no, actually, it's a lot more complicated, but fucking hell I'm not explaining it all), so a ragtag group got together to save the world. That's who the Inquisition was. They are now disbanded since order is restored. The members have gone their separate ways, but they hold positions of power or significant influence due to the whole saving the world thing. They are also personally acquainted with Fen'Harel.  
> (The Agents of) Fen'Harel - Fen'Harel is an old Elven trickster god, but the Elven gods were actually real Ancient Elves that Fen'Harel defeated because they were assholes and killed the best of them, Mythal. It's complicated. Fen'Harel regrets the method he used to defeat them because it killed the Ancient Elves, and now he wants to put the world back the way it was and restore his people (note: there's a difference between Elves and Ancient Elves). His agents recruit and spy for him.  
> The Divine - The largest religion in Thedas is Andrastianism, and its church is the Chantry. The Divine leads the Chantry (like the Pope, only they're a woman). There's a separate Chantry in Tevinter called the Imperial Chantry lead by the "Black Divine". Neither Chantry recognizes the authority of the other.  
> Blood Magic - In Dragon Age, mages have mana, but some mages will use blood to cast spells that are more powerful and dangerous than those that consume mana. Blood magic requires some level of consorting with demons, but the exact degree of that hasn't always been clear throughout the games and books. This type of magic is super illegal in most places. It's even frowned upon in Tevinter.  
> Lepus - This is just a word in Latin (which Tevene is inspired by). I think it means bunny. I thought it would be a cute thing for Frigga to call her sons. It has nothing to do with Dragon Age.
> 
> [Map of Thedas](http://thelionandthelight.tumblr.com/post/154816449320/bendingwind-interactive-map-of-thedas-v20-an)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://foundlingmother.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://foundlingmother.dreamwidth.org/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/foundlingmother)


End file.
